Two Immortal souls
by Kemious
Summary: First try at angst flame if you want. Told in first person view in the distant future 200 years after the death of sonic the hedgehog


The slush on the street sloshed against my extremely old red and white sneakers as I entered the alleyway. It was covered in trash and several garbage cans were over turned emitting a nauseating smell, I ignored it and continued on my way. _Drip. Drip._ The sound of water dripping echo through the narrow, dark and dank alley. I glanced an noticed rusty, old leaking pipes above me I as walked, I glanced around at the old, dusty, abandoned buildings erected around it threw a large constant shadow onto the alley. Giving it an impression of always being late at night. But it hadn't always been this way, I thought, once a long time it had been a bright place filled with people going in out of it. When the surrounding buildings were new and occupied by assorted people, but that was before...Back when Sonic was still alive...Back when every day was an adventure...but that was so long ago.

A cool breeze swept the alley bring me out of my semi trance state. I grasped my cloak tighter and turn out of the alley. The bright sunlight and a fresh air wash over my face as I step out the congested alley. I stand there a moment and stare at the slum, which at one time use to be the Knothole. As I turn to leave several figures block my way, each dressed in tattered clothes wearing evil smirks. I try to turn back into the alley, but that way is also blocked. They stand there for several moments their various weapons of chains and pipes ready to strike me if I make a move still wearing their sadistic smiles. The circles parts slightly as a wolf, their leader maybe, walks up to me.

"Heh, a new comer, we don't like new comers do we boys." He says to them, as they all laugh. "This is our neighborhood an there's a passing fee for chums like you."

In a calm and collected voice I reply, "I don't have any money."

His eyes flash in anger and then he smiles. He snaps his fingers and from behind emerges a Grizzly. "Guile. Show him what we do people who don't have money." Grinning 'Guile' faces me and slams his gigantic fists forward into my stomach. Sending me flying back into the wall. I grasp my head as pain shoots through my body. For a moment nobody and I wondered why Then I noticed my cloak on the floor in an instant I wrapped it around my body

"Wh-what kind of freak are you?" The wolf stammered as he stepped back from me. I struggled to control my anger at the word freak. I clenched my fist barely able to control my rage. "What are you waiting for?" He yelled, "Kill him!"

Another fist hit me knocking me back into a bunch of overturned trashcans. CLANG CLANG the sound echoed as two small stone like objects rolled up to the wolf's feet. "What is this?" He picked up the blue and orange objects. "Emeralds..." He whispered as he stared at the two luminous objects. I searched my cloak wildly and noticed they were missing.

"RETURN THEM TO ME!!!" I growled in a voice that startled them.

The wolf just looked at me and smirked, before snapping his fingers and everyone leapt towards me weapons out stretched. I let my power go through my body checked and transformed into my super form. They were surprised as my fur transformed into a sliver tone. Through my white-hot anger I knew not what happened, but 30 seconds all but one remained lifeless, sprawled unnaturally on the street.

"MY EMERALDS!" I growled at the cowering figure.

"Ye-yes s-s-sir." He stammered as he handed me the emeralds, before scampering a way. I turned around and then two explosions filled the air. Pain shot through my skull as two metallic objects connected with it. I touched the back of my head and felt the blood dripping down my skull. I removed the two bullets from it and the wound instantly closed up.

I turned to the pale-faced wolf with him shaking wildly with gun still in hand "You actually think you can kill me." I said as started towards him. The power flowed through my body once again as I grabbed him and smashed his head into the brick wall. "I've tried everything to take my life and you think two pitiful bullets take me out." I said as I flung him into the opposite wall. "I am cursed to live forever." I said as I was loomed over him. My anger dissipated as I saw his fear covered his face. With a sigh I allowed him to go. I stood there a moment watching him run at top speed through the alley. Something wet landed on my face. I glanced up at the sky saw the flurry of snowflakes. I went and picked the blue and orange emeralds. Once they were in my hands they glowed. Maybe its time I thought as I left the area.

By the time I reached the cemetery the ground was covered in snow. I trudged through until I reached the graves of my former companions the freedom fighters. I don't know how long I stood there until a figure came from behind.

"So you finally came to say your peace haven't you."

With out even looking I already knew who it was. "Tikal" I said barely above a whisper.

"Nice to see you too." She said jokingly before she proceeded to plant a flower on Sally's grave. For a while neither of us spoke as she decorated the graves. When she finished we stood there with an awkward silence hang over us.

"You know I have seen you in such a long time lets take a walk." She said after a while. The two of us strolled through the cemetery in silence until she spoke again. "You are being selfish do you know that?"

Anger boiled through my blood again as she said I was selfish. "I'M SELFISH." I yelled at her. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO WATCH ALL THOSE WHO YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT DIE AND YOU UNABLE TO FOLLOW THEM." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Tikal had the same problem as me she was forced to live for all entire watching those who she loved die as well. "Look Tikal I'm sorry." But it was already to late, she had already sprinted out the cemetery. I glanced down on the headstone I was sitting on moments ago and almost laughed. It was my own, well at least where the world thought I was with a bitter tone I read the inscription.

HERE LIES MILES "TAILS" PROWLER

DEDICATED HERO, SIDE KICK, FRIEND AND INVETNTOR

MAY YOUR SOUL REST IN PEACE


End file.
